HalfBlood Halloween
by Titan Rebel
Summary: It's Halloween, and Percy isn't liking it. After a dream Percy is more wound up than ever for this special day. Percy is going trick-or-treating this year, whether he likes it or not. This is an old story and I do not urge you to read it likely...
1. Luke shows me his Halloween spirit

**Happy Halloween everyone, I thought of this a couple of days ago, and I wanted to get it down, so here you go. It takes place after the first book in late October. A Halloween story for everyone to enjoy:)

* * *

**I hate Halloween, I never have liked it that much, but after this summer, I've been dreading it.

Chiron told me horror stories of what happened to Half-Bloods on Halloween night. There was one kid, who was a son of Hermes. He went trick or treating with his friends, and they went to this one house where the person was dressed up as a dragon lady. Once his friends got their candy they left, leaving him behind to get his own. As his friends waited for him at the end of the drive way they heard a piercing scream that filled the air. They ran back to the house, only to find the dragon lady there alone. They asked her where their friend was and she just smiled lightly and gave them more candy. She closed the door, and the boy was never seen again.

Today was October thirtieth, and I wasn't going trick or treating on Halloween night, or so I thought. Everyone at school was discussing their plans and what they were dressing up as.

I wasn't the only one in my school dreading the day of the dead. My friend, Tyson seemed to be almost as scared as I was for the terrible day. I guess he had reason to though. He's a sponsored student at the school, that's just a nice way to say he lives on the street, and can't afford to go here. Here being, Meriwether College Prep.

See, it's this school for in downtown Manhattan for _troubled _kids. It's crazy, instead of sitting in desks and chairs, we sit in bean-bag chairs, and don't get grades.

Anyway, Tyson lives on the street in a cardboard box. He must get so many people coming into his alleyway and pulling pranks on him. I'd feel sorry for the kid if I didn't have problems of my own.

Today my teacher was really in the Halloween spirit. He was wearing all black and orange clothes when he told us, "Okay guys, today is October thirtieth, so you know what that means, tomorrow is Halloween!" He had so much enthusiasm in his voice I felt as if I was getting attacked by a scorpion all over again. Long story. "I'm sure all of you have your costumes picked out," he continued. "So tomorrow go wild, wear your costumes and whatever."

The whole class broke into smirks, and cheers, and then there was me. I sat there with my mouth wide open. Tyson, who was sitting beside asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, blankly.

***

When I got home my mom was making dinner. "Hey, mom," I shouted.

"Oh, hello Percy. How was school?"

I sat down on a kitchen chair. "Mom?" She turned to me, ignoring the casserole she was preparing. "Can I stay home tomorrow?"

She looked behind me at the calender, and nodded. She understood why I hated Halloween, and she probably wanted me to be as close to her as possible tomorrow, so she could protect me.

"Thanks," I got up, went into my bedroom, and fell asleep.

In my dream I saw Annabeth. She was running, from what? She turned a corner, and stopped. She stood there, with her back against the brick wall. _Go Percy. He's coming for you, he will come on Allhallows Eve. Percy. Run._

The picture shifted.I saw my old enemy Luke standing by two status, one of a fox, and one of a hound. He stared at the hound in dismay. Then he looked over and a small boy, about eight years old, stood next to him with a round bundle in his hands. Luke took the bundle and removed a small piece of paper form it. He dropped the paper. I didn't have to see it to know what it said:

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

Percy Jackson

The vision faded, and I woke up. I looked at my alarm clock, 6:30 am. It was Halloween, and Luke was celebrating it with a certain _friend_ of mine.


	2. I get an unexpected trickortreater

I sat at the kitchen table with my bowl of cheerios. I wasn't eating them, how could I? When Luke was doing Zeus knows what, with Medusa's head. And Annabeth was running for her life, and I was here, at home, alone.

My mom had left for school early this morning, and I had no idea when she would be home.

I ditched the cheerios, and went upstairs to take a shower and what not.

***

It was about two o'clock when my mom called. "Percy?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I figured that you would be home today. Listen, should I bring home some candy for the trick-or-treaters?"

"Mom..." I trailed off, I couldn't tell her about my dream, that would just make her even more worried. "You know what? Bring the candy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," I could deal with a couple of the kids in the building grabbing a few treats, couldn't I?

The first kids came at about seven. One was dressed up as spider-man, and the other as a cow. I couldn't help but smile at the cow. As I closed the door behind them I thought about when I used to do that. The last time I went trick-or-treating I was eight. About the same age as the kid in my dream. I couldn't shake it. I tried to think of anything else, but everything led to my dream, it was like six degrees of Percy Jackson's dream:

_Pictures that I was looking at,_

_I looked at one of those pictures at camp right after I was attacked by a Hell Hound,_

_A Hell Hound is a type of dog,_

_A blood hound is a type of dog,_

_There was a blood hound in my dream,_

_Percy Jackson's dream._

You get the idea. The doorbell rang at least twice every hour until it was ten. I figured that no one else would come, so I put on one of my favourite movies, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban. Harry had just passed out on the train, when the doorbell rang. I got up and looked at the clock, it was about 10:30, why on earth would anyone come here trick-or-treating now? When my mom dropped off the candy she said that she wouldn't be getting home till midnight. I started to get worried. The doorbell rang again. I raced to my room to grab my lethal ball-point pen, Riptide. I uncapped it as I walked towards the door. I unlocked it, and it flew open. I brought up my sword ready for a fight and...

"Percy," Annabeth said, obviously relived. "Thank the gods you're alright." She knocked my sword aside, and gave me a huge hug, I didn't hug her back. I pushed her away.

"What?" She asked agitated.

"Annabeth," I said, "What are you doing here? I saw you..."

"In your dream? Oh my gods, Percy, you gotta learn not to spy on people."

"What-no-I-"

She pressed her finger to my mouth. "Shhh. Now, go get your coat."

"Why?"

"We're going tick-or-treating."

***

We walked the streets of Manhattan for the better part of an hour. Annabeth kept glancing cautiously behind us.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"See that kid behind us with the dog?"

I looked back to see the eight year old from my dream with the stone dog, only, it wasn't stone. "Oh my gods."

"What is is?"

"I had a dream about him, and the dog."

"What happened?"

I told her about Luke and the kid with Medusa's head.

"Oh...This is _not _good." I looked at her. "There's this story about that dog. His name is Laelaps. You see, Zeus gave him as a present to Europa, and he was passed down to King Minos. Laelaps is known to never fail to catch what he is hunting. he was sent to hunt this fox who could never be caught. So, you could imagine, a dog who never fails to catch his prey after the prey that can never be caught. So Zeus ended up turning them both into stone."

"So, Luke somehow used Medusa's head to turn bring him back to life." I was more a question than a statement.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, we are the prey."


	3. I go puddle jumping

It was almost midnight and the kid with the dog was _still _following us. I looked back for the hundredth time, and saw something that I hadn't seen before. "Annabeth, he has a back-pack on."

"What?"

"A back-pack. Look, you can see the straps."

"Oh my gods"

"You don't think _it _is in there, do you?"

"Percy, I sure hope not." She glanced back one last time before she pushed me into an alleyway and whispered, "Run."

We darted down the alleyway and onto the next street. She led the way down that street. We got a few weird looks, but ignored them. I looked back to see the boy right on our trail being pulled by the dog. he was struggling to keep control of the leash, and eventually gave up and let go. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could go. Annabeth looked back, and I saw the horror in her eyes.

"Don't look back," She shouted. I had an erg to look, but fought it, because I knew that if I made that move to look, I would never move again.

I heard the dog barking only a few feet behind me. I was panting, but I knew that if I stopped I would die. I had to think of something, and fast.

I shouted to Annabeth, "Annabeth, no matter what happens, keep going. Tell Chiron what happened."

"Percy, no," she shouted, but she didn't dare look back.

It was too late. I turned into the next alleyway, Laelaps followed me, and the boy followed him. I turned on the next street, and turned on the next alleyway. I was going to play a game of ring-around-the-apartment-buildings. I took out Riptide, and looked around. There it was, just what I needed, a storm drain. luckily it had just rained last night, and there was a puddle by the drain.

I jumped in the puddle, for a second I felt like a little kid again, the water rejuvenated me. I wasn't tired anymore, I felt like I could run a 100 k race, and not even be a little tired. I darted ahead to catch up with the boy.

In a few seconds he was only a foot ahead of me. He didn't notice me until Laelaps let out one last bark. The boy looked back, saw me, and just as Laelaps opened his jaws to have Percy-chow, I closed my eyes, stabbed Medusa's head with Riptide, and threw it back at Laelaps. He took one bite, and turned to stone. I took a cautious look to make sure I wasn't going to get turned to stone or eaten, and I was safe. Laelaps was dead, and Medusa, well, so was she.

Then I remembered I wasn't alone. I looked back, and the boy was gone. In his place stood Annabeth. She took one look at me, and hugged me so tight I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, but I was alright, and so was she.

"Where's the boy?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Do you think he went back to Luke?"

"Probably, but Percy. Don't hold it against yourself. It's not your fault."

"Or is it?" I said under my breath.

She walked with me all the way back to my apartment, and we even picked up some candy on the way.

At last we came to my building. "Want to come in? You could spend the night," I asked her, hopping for a yes.

"Percy...um. I can't. You know...I really shouldn't have left. My dad will be worried."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, whatever," I reassured her, and myself.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you at camp," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya."

I waved good-bye as she disappeared down the street, and into the night, the Halloween night.

* * *

**Yep...Happy Halloween Half-Bloods:) And don't get at me for the OOC, niether you or me know Percy's personallity, so shut up about stupid OOC s**t. And don't get at me for Canadian spelling. I'm not American like a lot of you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series.  
**


End file.
